


Saying Goodbye

by 9r7g5h



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: She went to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this shortly after the movie came out, but completely forgot about it, tbh. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

Her bones creaked as she settled to the ground, the cold winter breeze cutting through the many lairs Kristoff had insisted she wear.

He'd asked her not to go at all, pointing out the ice storm that was coming in, but after seventy years together, he knew better than to try and stop her. He had even come with her, Sven's sons hooked up to his old, beaten sled instead of their long since gone grey father, but he remained at a distance.

He knew she needed this, and so would just be there to help her home when she was done.

It only took Anna a moment to wipe the snow from the stones, scraping weakly at the lair of ice that had formed over them until she could see the names engraved into the memorials, the names she had had to part with not so long ago, though long enough that the pain had begun to fade. She no longer ran through the halls looking for them, forgetting they wouldn't answer her calls; she only crept along now, trying her best to stay out of her children's and the servant's ways.

"Hey Elsa," Anna whispered quietly, leaning her head against her sister's head stone, "and hey to you too, Olaf."

They hadn't been able to bury him; when they had found Elsa, all that had remained of the snowman had been a slightly damp rug and his carrot nose, but they had done the best they could, erecting a small grave for him right next to the Queen's, a grave Anna currently had her hand on as if it was his head.

Whenever her joints ached and she had to use a cane instead of his frigid shoulder, she almost wished they had gone to the trolls to find a way to keep him alive when it had become clear that her sister was failing. But he had wanted to go with his maker, and they had let him.

"I miss you." It had taken her a long time to admit it, to recognize the hollow in her chest was because of them, not just the old age that was starting to catch up to her. It'd been years since it had first gone away, gone away with Elsa finally opening the door, but its return had only stung that much more. "I miss you both. So much. Why'd you have to leave me again?"

She didn't realize there were tears until they hit the snow, melting dots into the ground around her as they fell and Elsa's name blurred into an unrecognizable smear upon the stone. Didn't realize she was sobbing until Kristoff pulled her to his chest, his beard damp with his own grief.

Didn't realize what she was saying over and over again until she choked on her words, her pleas falling on deaf ears.

For even if Elsa and Olaf had wanted to, they would never be able to fulfil Anna's request to "Please, let's build a snowman."

After Kristoff gently pulled her away and drove the reindeer back into town, Anna never went to visit their graves again. Because, soon after, she joined them.


End file.
